Mamaita Piernas Largas
by Lady Maring
Summary: esta en una historia que trata de un joven que es ayudado por una mujer desde las sombras el por agradecieminto se esfueza y sueña con conocer a su salvadora, tambien encontrara a una extraña jovencita que pondra de cabeza su mundo ademas de amigos locos
1. Prologo

_Los personages no me perteneces son de J.K solo los tomo prestado para escribrir._

_esta hisotoria se basa en el libro _**Papaíto Piernas Largas de _Jean Webster_**

_se que el titulo correponde a un hombre pero yo me lo he imaginado siendo mujer_

_aclaraciones_

_"......" pensamientos_

_-.......- Dialogos_

_--_

**Mi Mamaíta piernas largas**

**--**

En lo alto de una lomita se encontraba una linda Familia, una linda lluvia de pétalos de color amarillo y rojo caían libremente sobre La Familia Nott, la mama la señora Cherise Nott, le papa el señor Eryx Nott**, **jugaban con su hijo el pequeño Theodore Nott, aunque eran tiempos difíciles ellos le inculcaron es su hijo buenos sentimientos, el pequeño se crío en un ambiente amoroso y de mucha seguridad proporcionada por sus padres, su madre acariciaba el cabello negro azulado de el pequeño

-hijo recuerda que aunque las cosas no siempre salgan bien tu debes sonreír- le explicaba la madre

-si madre, papa me lo ha dicho también- le contesto mientras se separaba de ella y jugaba con su avión de juguete.

El paisaje era hermoso, lindas flores amarillas, un gran y frondoso árbol les cobijaba, la madre y el pequeño estaban sentados en un mantel, ella colocándole una curita en sus dedo, mientras el padre le sostenía el papalote.

-ten mas cuidado hijo- le hablo tiernamente la mama

El padre lo levanto – ¡vamos campeón! que hoy aprenderás a usar la bicicleta- le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el aparato el pequeño en los hombros de su padre.

Llegaron hasta la pequeña bicicleta lo sentó, Theo tomo el manubrio y colocó sus pies en los pedales, hizo sonar el timbre mientras el hombre lo empujaba despacio sosteniéndolo – ¡ve despacio Theo!- le dijo, el chico solo reía de felicidad.

El tiempo paso y ahora Theo ya tenia 12 años, andaba en su bicicleta sin ayuda, sus papas estaban siempre con el.

-¡hijo cuando nos presentaras a tu novia!- le dijo el padre con una mirada picara mientras fumaba en su pipa

-¡a mi no me gustan la niñas!, son unas tontas que solo juegan a las muñecas- dijo haciendo caras raras

-hay hijo cuando encuentres a la afortunada no pensaras igual- le hablo su madre mientras lavaba los platos de el almuerzo, todo parecía igual y Theo vivía feliz con sus padres en ese mundo donde eran ellos tres.

El otoño ese año paso muy rápido y se llevo algo que para el joven Nott era muy importante, vio como el árbol sonde sabían merendar se despojaba se sus hojas amarillas quedando solo las ramas desnudas, el frío de el comienzo de el invierno empezaba a sentirse al igual que la soledad en el corazón de el peliazul crecía.

Theo empezó a caminar un poco mas aya donde se veía una cruz es sus manos llevaba unas hermosas rosas rojas y blancas, llevaba un abrigo gris y una bufanda blanca con una gorro negro acentuando mas aun la palidez de su piel, se hinco en la tumba donde se leía, aquí yacen Cherise y Eryx Nott amorosos padre, dignos ejemplos a seguir.

Ese año sus padres enfermaron y no se pudo hacer nada, Theo coloco las rosas y se paro, junto sus manos en una oración al cielo con la sonrisa que le enseñaron sus padres, los copos de nieve empezaron a caer suavemente.

Sentía como el calido amor se su papa y mama lo envolvían en un fuerte abrazo que se desvanecía lentamente.

Theo subió a su bicicleta y empezó a andar, el empezaba a enfrentarse a un mundo tan grande y de cosas muy desagradables que harían que su vida fuera un calvario, -pero no me rendiré, seguiré mi camino sin mirara a tras- fueron sus palabras

_"vivir una vida donde todo tenga sentido no es fácil"_ pensaba mientras se acercaba a su casa, pero como Theo es un poco torpe se tropezó y su bicicleta perdió la dirección cayendo al suelo, -¡hayy eso me dolió!- se quejaba mientras se sobaba la rodilla, se levanto y vio que unos hombres lo esperaban –así que ya me llevan al orfelinato- dijo suavemente mientras se acercaba.

--

-¡Apúrate mocoso, no tenemos todo el día!- le grito un hombre robusto mientras lo tomaba de el hombre y lo aventaba adentro de el auto, Theo solo vio como el auto se alejaba y su casa y su querida bicicleta desaparecían a lo lejos.


	2. ¿El Diablo Tiene Hermanas?

_Los personages no me perteneces son de J.K solo los tomo prestado para escribrir._

_esta hisotoria se basa en el libro _**Papaíto Piernas Largas de _Jean Webster_**

_"......" pensamientos_

_-.......- Dialogos_

**¿Y quién dijo que el diablo no tiene hermanas?**

**--**

Theodore iba dormido en el asiento de atrás del coche del distrito, camino al orfanato, se movió por unos de los tantos baches del camino, abrió sus ojos y vio que ya no estaba en su lindo pueblo y mucho menos en su hogar.

Como pudo se estiro y apoyo su cabeza en el vidrio de aquel sucio y viejo auto, -que bueno que despiertas, durmió bien su alteza- le dijo de manera sarcástica el hombre que manejaba

–Si por que donde vas no creo que duermas mucho mocoso- le añadió el otro hombre que los acompañaba.

-y se puede saber a ¿donde me llevan?- le dijo de manera seria Theo aunque casi no sentía esa serenidad, pero delate de esos pelmazos no lo demostraría

-¡al infierno!- contestaron a coro los dos hombres mientras reían de manera macabra, esto hizo que el estomago de el pequeño se apretara y sintió miedo, tristeza _"no me rendiré",_ y así siguió el camino hacia un nuevo _"hogar"_ si es que a eso se le podía llamar así.

Cuando iban por las calles de esa gran ciudad, Theo vio un pequeño parque, se alegro y quiso poder ir a jugar con los juegos, pero de antemano sabia que no se podía, dejo de ver por la ventana y cruzo los brazos un poco molesto.

-¿pero mira quien esta ahí?- dijo el conductor señalando hacia fuera de el auto

-¿a quien te refieres?- le pregunto mientras miraba donde le señalaban y ahí vio a una familia, una mujer rubia vestida elegantemente caminado con una sombría, la diferencia era que llevaba un sombrero con un la trompa de elefante y plumas de gallinas, un hombre con un traje de colores para nada estéticos, al igual que la esposa su cabellos eran de un rubio mas claro que los de ella, alto, ambos de piel clara, y ojos celestes claros.

–Parece que la locura aparece en cualquier parte- dijo el conductor mientras reía con su compañero.

Theo también se fijo y mentalmente se estaba carcajeando, nunca había visto a personas vestidas de tal manera, sin embargo cuando fijo su mirada nuevamente vio lo mas hermoso que antes había visto, claro después de su mama, era una pequeña _"debe tener mi edad, pero que hermosa ¿Cómo se llamara?"_, la pequeña llevaba un vestido color rosa pálido hasta la rodilla, unos zapatitos de charol color blancos, con medias de el mismo color, su cabello rubio caía de manera graciosa, _"lo malo es que no le puedo ver el rostro por esa entupida sombría"_ pensaba el peliazul, el auto se alejo, mientras Theo aun mantenía fija e intacta esa imagen de ese ángel.

Las palabras que escucho quizás fueron las ultimas que quiso escuchar –bueno escuincle llegamos- le anuncio uno de los hombres

El pequeño Nott abrió la puerta de el auto se bajo tomo su abrigo, y su pequeña maleta _"gracias a Dios que la traje de ser por estos sapencos no traigo nada"_ pensó el peke, se paro frente al edificio y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda

–bueno eso es todo, mira niño si de algo te sirve no enojes a la encargada, es una mujer loca que odia a los niños, ahora toca y espera- le dijeron mientras se subía al auto y se marchaban.

-y ahora me lo dicen, ¡serán idiotas!- hablo el pequeños, vio nuevamente el edificio, y por mas que intentaba verle algo bueno, digamos que no se podía

–A ver, esto esta viejo, huele mal, y eso que es la entrada, las paredes estaban mohosas, negras, la pintura se caía, la puerta esta podrida- hablo el chico inspeccionando la hermosa casita

_"Esto es un cuchitril"_ esa era la justa palabra pensó –cuando dijeron la frase, "**Muchas veces no son las cosas lo que parecen**", se equivocaron ¡esto es un completo basurero!-

Theo se paro frente a la puerta toco dos veces y se alejo un poco, la puerta se abrió y vio a un muchacho un poco mayor que el, de cabello negro y ojos cafés de piel morena, alto y algo rellenito, sus ropas sucias y rotas, pero algo que le llamo la atención es que no olía mal. –disculpe vengo a ver a la encargada- dijo un poco bajo Theo pues la mirada seria de ese chico le daba miedo.

El chico al escuchar eso cambio su cara a una mas tranquila –pasa por favor, disculpa me mostré mal ante ti, pero hoy no se sabe- dijo negando con sus dedo -mi nombre es Pedro mucho gusto- le extendió la mano a peliazul

Theo al ver le cambio se sintió mejor y tomo la mano de el chico,-mi nombre es Theodore Nott- le dijo orgulloso de su nombre, -el gusto es mío-

-muy bien Theodore, como supongo que te quedaras _"en este resplandeciente hotel"-_ le dijo mientras se comportaba como un adinerado

-te quiero decir unas cuantas cosas, la Directora esta loca, y no es una insultar, la mujer esta desquiciada- empezó a enumerar con sus dedos las cosas mientras hablaba

1. -nunca le lleves la contra aunque las mierdas que diga sean eso mierdas-

2. -dile a todo ¡si!-

3. -no te pares frente a ella, ni la mires fijamente-

4. -si intenta ofrecerte algo, ve que inventas y no lo aceptes- _"si no quieres ir con dolor de panza en la noche"_

-Creo que por el momento solo eso, ven te llevare con ella, ¡Ahh una cosa mas, mire lo que mires no te asombres! La mujer es una alcohólica empedernida- con eso el joven salio caminado.

Theo puso atención aunque le daba gracia ver como actuaba el joven, doblaron en un pasillo y se detuvieron en una puerta en la que se leía** "Directora de el Orfanato Luz de Esperanza Bellatriz Lestrange"**

–bueno pequeño toca una ves y espera a que te contesten y entras, ya sabes has lo que te he dicho y una cosa mas- le dijo mientras se acercaba a su oreja y le hablaba bajito

–Cualquier cosa gritas que yo te ayudo- término mientras le sonreía y le revolvía el cabello

Theo lo vio sentarse en el suelo cerca de la puerta, así suspiro y toco la puerta, espero y se escucho -¿Quién malditas es?- fue lo que pronunciaron de el otro lado, la puerta se abrió y lo único que el pequeño pensó fue **"****¿Y quién dijo que el diablo no tiene hermanas?**" la Mujer lo halo hacia adentro y Theo pensó que estaba adentrándose al mismo infierno.

--

¡Tan! ¡Tan!, en el próximo cap. Theo va a la escuela

--


	3. ¡Jupiter, Venus ! y Luna ¡Dimension des!

**Las Mujeres son de Venus, Los Hombres de Jupiter y Luna es de ¡Una dimension Desconocida!**

**--**

Cuando pedro vio salir a su amiguito pensó que quizás un muerto tenia mas color que el, -¿te encuentras bien Theo?- le dijo mientras lo halaba de su brazo –¿te hizo algo esa bruja?- empezó a zarandearlo pero no ocurría nada, suspiro y decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a la hala destinada para los varones de el orfanato.

Subieron las escaleras giraron a la izquierda caminaron por un pasillo oscuro y húmedo hasta que llegaron a una puerta mal trecha, cuando Pedro la giro hizo un chillido que hubiera despertado a los mismo muertos, solo así Theo puedo salir de su letargo –haa! Veo que ya reaccionantes- fueron las palabras de Pedro –la verdad no te fue tan mal- le dijo mientras tomaba la maleta de Theo y la colocaba en un catre – ¡aquí dormirás!, no es muy cómoda pero es eso a nada, una cosa es cierto que no tenemos muy buena ropa pero aquí siempre andamos bien bañados, y créeme no es por la directora, es mas como pudiste apreciarlo ella ni se baña- Theo asistió con su cabeza mientras las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, horrible imágenes.

---Momentos antes en la dirección---

Cuando el pequeño Nott paso la puerta de la "dimensión desconocida" dígase la dirección, no esperaba ver orden o ¡baya una gran cosa! pero lo que vio le dejo en claro dos cosa _"que bueno que me vacunaron, y esta mujer parece una psicópata en potencia"_ fueron sus pensamientos.

-¡busca donde sentarte escuincle!- le dijo la mujer que parecía que ya se iba a caer por el estado de ebriedad en que estaba

Theo levanto una silla, la limpio un poco y se sentó en ella a esperar el interrogatorio

-baya el niño al niño bonito no le gusta la mugre- hablo mientras se reía grotescamente

Theo ignoró el sarcasmo de ella y no dijo nada, ella tomo un folder de su escritorio haciendo que las botellas de alcohol cayeran _"lo bueno es que ya se las trago"_ alcanzo a razonar

-a ver aquí dice- _"apoco ahora el papel habla"_ Theo negó con la cabeza mientras escuchaba a la "amable mujer"

–que tienes 12 años de edad, en un mes 13. Que tus padre se murieron- en esta parte Theo bajo la cabeza –y bla bla pura estupideces, ¡mira mocoso!- le grito

–Aquí se hacen las cosas como yo quiera y cuando yo lo diga captas- le dijo mientras se quitaba sus botas negras, inmediatamente un horrible olor a podredumbre salio de sus pies

Theo intentaba por todos los medio no respirar, pero por lo mas santo era humano y eso olor no lo era, así que como lo mas inteligente corrió a la ventana e intento tomar aire.

–¿Que te pasa no te gusta el olor a mis pies?- pregunto Bellatriz mientras levantaba uno de ellos, Theo vio la mugredad en ellos tenia hongos, unos cayos negros, una protuberancias horribles y para rematar un par de uñas encajadas de a saber cuando y llenas pus

Theo sintió que regresaría el estomago y se arrepintió de haber comido, trato de tranquilizarse –bueno como no tengo tu tiempo ya te puedes ir, pero- se detuvo el pequeño sintió el aliento de la mujer y olor fatídico emanar de su boca _"esta mujer necesita un milagro" _pensó

–Si descubro que te portas mal la pagas- fue su advertencia y la miro para preguntar cuales serian las cosas que ella vería como mal, pero cuando giro vio que en el cabello negro de la mujer _"mas parece un nido de ratas"_ pensó algo se movía, y para su asombre una enorme rata negra y pastosa reposaba en ella

–¡Mira Toto un nuevo esclavo!- le dijo la mujer acariciando al _"hermoso animal"_, -a que espera para largarte ¡Fuera!- y con eso el Nott salio asustado y asqueado cuando salio a la puerta los pies de la loca seguían ahí y se sintió mal

Vio como su amigo lo halo y lo llevo hacia lo que seria su _"nueva"_ cama estaba cansado y eso que solo llevaba dos horas en el lugar –Pedro como le haces ¡HE!- le interrogo el amigo solo levanto los hombros –cuando no tienes a nadie que cuide de ti te acostumbras- fue su contestación

–aquí tienes estas cajas por si quieres guardar algo, aquí solo hay tres baños pero solo podemos usar dos, aunque a uno no le funciona muy bien la llave de el baño, es la puerta que esta al final de el pasillo, te tienes que levantar temprano para alcanzar agua caliente- le aconsejo

–como veras aquí soy el mayor tengo 15 años y soy el responsable de algunos de los pequeños de aquí, luego te presentare a los demás, en total somos 20 y mayores solo somos 5 y ahora tu claro esta, tus tareas te las diré mañana, aquí todos colaboramos con algo, si tienes dudas me preguntas- dijo pedro

–una cosa mas que se me olvidaba mañana a las 7:30 de la mañana nos vamos a clases- Theo lo miro confundido -apoco creíste que no íbamos a la escuela, los señores que ayudan al orfanato obligan a la directora a mandarnos- termino mientras salía de la habitación con destino incierto.

Theo se recostó en su catre y pensó _"hogar dulce hogar"_ decidió que por hoy tenia suficiente y se durmió ya vería que haría cuando amaneciera y dios Gracias Dios por haberse encontrado a Pedro.

--

-Theo anda despierta- le hablaba mientras lo movía pedro

-cinco minutos mas mamá- dijo mientras se aferraba a su almohada

-anda peke, que no soy tu madre- le dijo mas fuerte con lo que Theo despertó al fin

-¿que hora son?- interrogo a su nuevo amigo, pues el veía oscuro todavía

-las cuatro- le contesto de los mas normal pedro

-¡las cuatro que esta loco hombre!- le grito iba a costarse de nuevo pero pedro le halo haciendo que se cayera de la cama

-¡vamos no te duermas! que tenemos que hacer varias cosas antes de irnos- le hablo

Theo se paso la mano por la cabeza y luego por la cara, la luz de las lámparas le dio de lleno, cuando bajo a tierra vio a pequeños de mas o menos 7 años levantados saludándole – ¡buenos días!, ¿como la pasantes?, ¿te hizo algo la loca?, ¿como dormiste, ¡apúrate que llegas tarde!- era lo que escuchaba, se paro y siguió a su amigo

–veras Theo aquí desde los 7 años los pequeños se levantan a ayudar para ir a la escuela, los mas pequeños se levantan tarde y hacen sus quehaceres a ellos le dan clases aquí, de eso se encarga margarita, ella es la mayor de todos y nos quiere a todos mucho- le hablaba mientras se dirigían a los baños.

-¿y que es lo que haremos?- pregunto por fin el peliazul

-¡ha es cierto que no te he dicho!- le dijo mientras golpeaba una mano con la otra

-primero limpiaremos los baños, luego tenemos que bañar a los más pequeños, ir a limpiar el pasillo, y pelar unas patatas- término de decir mientras las enumeraba con sus dedos

-¡Todo eso!- grito Theo asustado

-vamos hombre que no es tanto, a las chicas les toca mas pesado- le dijo mientras sacaba unas escobas sepillos y baldes –bueno será mejor apurarnos para desayunar, por que no comiste ayer, te vine a llamar pero estabas dormido-

-si lo siento es que fue un viaje largo-

-no es nada, pero terminemos esto, quieres- le sonrío al pequeño

Empezaron por los baños Theo pensó que so era imposible de hacer, empezó a restregar pero una mano lo detuvo, -mira te enseñare como se hace- en un dos por tres limpio parte de el baño, los retretes, boto la basura, limpió el espejo y guala ya había terminado su parte

Theo lo miro con la boca abierta, ni en un millón de años lo habría hecho así de rápido –¡no te asustes! cuando aprendas lo harás mejor que yo- le dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza a un Theo que tenia la boca abierta, cuando terminaRon y eso por que pedro hizo la mayor parte, tocaba la segunda tareas, el baño de los pequeños

–¿Que puede costar bañar a los niños?- hablo el, Pedro paro y con una sonrisa macabra que asusto a Theo hablo –¡ya lo veras!-

Si a Theo le hubieran dado a escoger entre los baños y los niños de seguro hubiera escogido sin dudar el baño – ¡escuincles de el demonio, no corran! que tenemos que bañarlos- corría Theo detrás de tres pequeños que se paseaban desnudos por la casa -¡que se detengan malditas sea!- les gritaba pero ellos no hacían caso

-na, nana, nana, que ya no puedes anciano, mejor hubieras de ir a comer tu posole- reían por ver a Theo ya fatigado.

-¿acabaste?- fue lo que escucho al ver que su amigo ya tenia vestidos a sus niño y eso que eran cinco –cinco niños y ya están listos- dijo sin creérselo

–Veo que no los has atrapado y eso que te di a los que mejor se comportan- dijo negando con la cabeza

–A ver Ulises, Santiago, Alex ¡los quiero aquí frente a mi yaaa!- los tres pequeños como obedientes soldados se colocaron ordenados

– ¡si mi capitán! ¿Que desea?- dijeron a coro los tres pequeños desnudos

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- les cuestión

–nada Pedro solo jugar un ratito- dijeron mientras ponían cara de perritos indefensos y con sus manitas movían sus dedos mostrando lo que era un ratito

–Les doy 15 minutos para esta listos sino les daré de ver aceite de bacalao- los tres se taparon la boca y salieron disparados al baño, mientras hablaban

– ¡te dije que nos bañáramos Ulises!-

-ahora no be vengas con esos cuentos Santi, que tu fuiste el primero en salir corriendo-

-¡ya cállense que sino pedro nos dará esa maldita cosa!- -¡Noooooo!- fue lo que se escucho de los tres mientras se restregaba frenéticamente.

-no se como le haces pedro eres un súper hombre- le hablo Theo

-nada que ver, a mi al principio me costo mas. No creas, pero los encargados me enseñaron así como yo lo are a ti-

-¿y ellos pedro?- pregunto por los superiores

-ya se fueron como ya eran mas grandes los encargados se encargan de buscarles un trabajo y se van- así ambos terminaron con sus cosas como limpiar y pelar las patatas ya estaban listos para salir camino a la escuela.

--

El uniforme de los chicos era sencillo consistía en una pantalón negro con una camisa blanca de botones, manga corta, los zapatos y calcetines eran de el mimo color que el pantalón, Theo junto con Esteban otro de los mayores y Pedro caminaban hacia la escuela

-Theo te portas bien como nuestras aulas estas separadas en posible que no nos veamos, pero a la salida estaremos en la entrada, comprendes, pregunta a un profesor onde esta tu salón- -si como digas- asistió el peliazul, así los tres se separaron

Theo entro por una enorme puerta enrejada, vio un hermoso jardín –talvez no es tan mala la escuela- dijo contento mientras se acercaba a una fuente que tenia un cántaro roto y por el salía el agua, sintió chapoteo y vio algo sumamente hermoso _"vio a su hermoso ángel"_ una pequeña de su edad estaba jugando con lo pies dentro de el agua su piel brillaba con el sol pero su rostro lo ocultaba con su cabello

-¡oye será mejor que salgas de ahí sino te rengaran!- escucho que le gritaban a ella, la niña sonrío y de un salto bajo y corrió donde la vos, Theo se movió rápidamente pero cuando giro por donde ella había salido no vio nada, recordó como iba vestida con un uniforme muy diferente a de el.

-¡oye niño! ¿Que haces aquí? las clases están por dar comienzo- le hablo una de las profesoras

-lo siento es que no encuentro mi salón- le contesto mientras le entregaba un papel

-no te preocupes tienes clases conmigo- le dijo mientras le sonreía –espero seas aplicado- le hablo, así llegaron al salón, entro y se acomodo en uno de los asientos, vio a sus compañeros y le parecieron divertidos vio a un par de pelirrojos, a un niño muy tímido, y otros que hacían bromas.

De repente alguien toco la puerta muy fuerte la profesora que a empezar las clase iba camino para abrir tomo la perilla y la giro al abrirla se puso blanca y retrocedió mientras lazaba grititos, frente a ella había una chica rubio con dos trenzas con la cara sucia y el cabello despeinado, la camisa salida de la falda y rota, los zapatos llenos de lodo en fin todo un desastre.

Luna pestaño varias veces – ¡señorita Hitomi! ¿Qué le pasa?-

La mujer nerviosa contesto –nada Luna supongo que bienes a clases- le dijo mientras simulaba una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡siiiiiiii!, he venido a clases ¿ya empezaron?- hablo contenta

–no, no, claro que no Luna pasa- dijo la mujer así se quitaba de la puerta

–Con permiso- dijo la blonda y dando saltitos entro al salón, la mayoría se le quedo mirando unos ya acostumbrados otros riendo otros molestos y Theo sumamente confundió _"por un momento pensé que era mi ángel pero parece un demonio disfrazado con un traje de mala calidad"_ pensó pero después que la vio borro esas ideas de su cabeza.

La maestra suspirando hablo mientras se paraba frente a sus alumnos –esa cara creo que nunca me acostumbrare-

Luna giro en su eje y le hablo –maestra dijo algo de acostumbrarse-

-no, no, no he dicho nada pequeña- decía con gotas de sudor que pasaban en su rostro

-si usted lo dice- le hablo mientras buscaba un asientos

"_esta maestra es rarísima"_ pesaba la rubia mientras se sentaba a la para de uno de sus compañeros, Luna miro a su nuevo compañero de una manera muy penetrante que hizo que Theo se sonrojara _"y por que esta tía me ve así"_ pensaba, la vio disimuladamente y comprobó que era un completo caos –hola mi nombre es Luna- le dijo extendiendo su mano

Theo dudoso la tomo y contesto –mucho gusto mi nombre es Theo-

-¡Hey, tu!- le dijo mientras le señalaba –y que haces aquí ¿es acaso que te han escupido?- le grito la blonda Theo se quedo inmóvil por varias razones, una se asusto de ese grito, dos no entendió nada y tres no hallaba como contestar

Una pelirroja que estaba cerca le lanzo su cuaderno en la cara –se dice despedido, y no creo Luna por que el chico no trabaja, además deja de asustarlo mujer- Luna se sobo la nariz que fue donde la alcanzo el proyectil –vale pero deja de arrojarme cosas quieres-

Se giro donde su compañero y con sus manos cruzadas a nivel de su pecho y con los ojos cerrado le hablo -¡tu buscas excusas, tu ocultas algo!-

Theo desesperado al ver que todos los miraban hablo -¡yo no oculto nada niña loca!-

La maestra al ver la situación aplaudió para llamar la atención de sus alumnos y les hablo –buenos niños vamos a continuar con la clase, Neville quieres pasa a leer tu redacción- le dijo a uno de sus alumnos

-si -dijo el y se paro de sus asiento tomo su cuaderno y leyó –los buenos modales a la hora de comer muestran la educación de el comensal en la mesa- termino, algunos le aplaudieron y otros se burlaron – ¡muy bien Neville una redacción preciosa!- le felicito la maestra

Bueno Luna creo que eres la siguiente –ohh si maestra- tomo su cuaderno y empezó –mi papa es u hombre muy inteligente actualmente esta de expedición para encontrar Snorkack de cuernos arrugados una de las criaturas mas hermosas que hay, he dicho- termino, y se sentó la mayoría incluyendo a la maestra no sabia de que hablaba, pero era mejor dejar las cosas así.

-Luna y por que tu papi ha ido de expedición- pregunto una de sus amigas Susan

Luna medito mucho y hablo –pues veras, mi papa es bien fuerte, cuando llega borracho y mi mama le pega es capaz de levantarse e ir a trabajar, no importa que desmadrinada le haya dado mi ma.- la maestra tenia pena ajena y Luna seguía –papa tiene un aguante que no ves, además el me ha enseñado muchísimas cosas-

los alumnos estaban asombrados por lo que decía, la maestra temerosa a lo que iba a decir –me ha enseñado lo que pica los insectos y lo que duele un flemón, como salir de un buen lió, echarle la culpa a los demás, y lo he aprendido ¡muy bien!-

La maestra casi lloraba –quiero un chorro a mi papá y espero que siga enseñándome cosas como hasta ahora- los Degas chiflaron y aplaudieron la maestra estaba llorando a cantaros

–oye Luna te quedo original guapa- le dijo su amiga Ginny

-oye Luna y de tu mamá no hablas- pregunto Ron el gemelo de Ginny

-mi mama dice que de la perfección no se habla jajaja- fue su contestación, los demás se avergonzaron de lo que decía su amiga

-Bueno chicos- dijo ya mas calmada la maestra, -hagan un circulo y quiten los pupitres tenemos que practicar los paso de baile para el festival-, así lo hicieron los alumno quedando un espacio en medio de el salón donde estaban, algo ansiosos como el caso de Luna, asustado en al caso de Neville y otros aburridos como la mayoría.

-¿están listos?- le pregunto

Luna grito un fuerte -¡siiii!- mientras que los demás negaban, pero ya ni modo dijeron un bajo ¡si! Coloco el tocadiscos y la música empezó

La música había empezado bien pero después cambio _"menuda canción la que se cargan"_ pensó Theo, pero al parecer no era el único

Luna, Ginny y Ron se situaron en el centro empezaron a mover las caderas mientras levantaban sus manso y las mecían de un lado al otro, se dieron vuelta y movieron sus pompis en frente de sus compañeros, varios empezaron a reírse y caer al suelo doblándose de risa, la maestra miraba horrorizada lo que pasaba y Theo pues el no pensó nada ya bastante locos estaban todos para que se le pasara a el

Se giraron nuevamente y colocaron sus manso alrededor de su cuello, Theo casi no entendía la canción pero decía algo así –asere ja deje, mira lo que se avecina al vuelta de la esquina y bla bla pura babosadas pensaba-

Los tres bailarines continuaban en su tareas levantaron sus manos y las giraron levantaron un pie y se balanceaban lo hacían hacia atrás y terminaron –vamos anímense y bailen- dijo Ron muy emocionado

-¿he que dices?- le hablo Theo mas pálido que de costumbre

-apoco te da pena- le dijo Ginny

-ya le dije es un capullo- le dijo Luna mientras saltaba como loca bailando

-¡yo no soy un capullo niña loca! Sea lo que sea eso- le dijo pero al instante a Luna le brillaron los ojos nuevamente corrió donde el y lo tomo de la mano –venga bailemos entones- lo arrastro donde estaban los demás y empezó a seguir a Luna _"por que me pasa esto a mi"_ suplicaba mientras su poca dignidad era pisoteada por esos pasos de bailes.

Theo la tomo de la mano mientras la levantaba, Luna se coloco en sus hombros – ¡pesas mujer!- le dijo mientras intenta mantener el equilibrio

–vamos hombre pareces mariquita- le regreso, Luna salto y empezaron a mover las caderas, los demás lo miraba riendo y asombrados tratando de imitarlos, la música estaba por terminar y los presentes levantaron sus manos y cantaron las ultimas estrofas "majavi aji buji aji de guini di pi"

"_¡por dios que un tartamudo invento esa horrible canción!"_ grito para sus adentros el peliazul

-pareces un profesional Theo- le grito una chica que lo miraba bailar

-no es para tanto- dijo un Theo sonrojado

-si quieres te consigo trabajo eso si mita y mita- le hablo Luna

-¡tu no te me acerques loquita, necesitas ayuda pronto!- le dijo mientras se dirigía a su asiento

-¡al fin!- suspiro la maestra – ¿quien en fue el gracioso que cambio el disco?-

Todos señalaron a Luna que seguía bailando –asereje ja deje- cantaba

La maestra se acerco y Luna le hablo – ¿le gusto maestra?, a que esta muy mona la canción-

La señora negó y hablo –ordenen los pupitres que continuamos con la clase- todos ordenaron y nuevamente Theo estaba a lar de Luna.

-vamos a continuar con las clase de ayer, estábamos hablando de la importancia de los refranes y frases y como tarea les deje que buscara cinco, espero que los hayan traídos- le advirtió mirándolos, ellos o por lo menos la mayoría estaba asustado, pues ni se acordaban de la tarea y buscaban copia de sus compañeros –señorita Luna-le hablo pero la blonda seguía cantando

Luna se paro y camino donde su maestra a la vista de los demás puso un disco que traía _"la lanzada se titulaba la canción"_ y empezó a sonar la música Luna se paro en frente a su maestra y le canto mientras tomo unos botes y metió unas tizas para ella eran maracas y se movía

–llorando me fui ayer, por que me salio un perro bien feo, llorando se fue el gatito que siguió el perro, ese perro malo que la tarea me comió- no siguió por que la señorita Hitomi le pego en la cabeza, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

– ¡Regrese a su asiento!- le grito la pobre mujer. –joven Theo tendrá que hacer la tarea con Luna por que o hay mas alumnos- Theo suspiro y acepto – ¿donde esta tu tarea?- la interrogo

Luna lo miro incrédula y ofendida –que no escuchaste mi camisón, un perro se la comió-

-eso no te lo creo, no la hiciste fue- le acuso –y si ya sabes para que preguntas, si serás tonto- le respondió la rubia

Theo se tranquilizo –bien supongo que te sabes mas de alguna frase-

-claro que si, ¿preguntameeee?- le reto –esta bien escribiremos unas y las pasaremos a decir- Theo tomo su lápiz de carbón y empezó a escribir Luna empezó a hacer un barquito de papel y luego unas marionetas, Theo la miraba y no entendía como ella era así, _"ya había escuchado cuando decían que la mujeres eran de Venus y los hombres de Júpiter pero ¿esta niña de donde coños es?",_ termino las frases y se la paso a la blonda

–Toma apréndelas, yo diré la primera parte y tú el final- Luna lo tomo y le dio una hojeada y se la regreso -¡ya!- dijo asombrado Theo, ella asistió con su mano.

-bueno comenzaremos, primero Susan con Neville luego los gemelos Weasly y así sucesivamente-

Susan paso de primero y hablo -_Si no te esfuerzas hasta el máximo, ¿cómo sabrás donde está tu límite?_- muy bien Susan

Neville temeroso hablo -_Cada fracaso supone un capítulo más en la historia de nuestra vida y una lección que nos ayuda a crecer. No te dejes desanimar por los fracasos. Aprende de ellos, y sigue adelante.-_ - excelente elección Neville- le felicito y así dijeron las otras tres frases

Luego pasaron los Weasly la primera fue Ginny _-__Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor._ – que lindo señorita Weasly- felicito la maestra, así la chica dijo otras dos y paso su hermano

A Ron esas cosas no se les hacia gracia pero hablo _-__Los expertos afirman que uno de cada cinco individuos tiene alguna deficiencia psíquica. Si estás con cuatro amigos y no notas nada raro, entonces... ¡el retrasado eres tú!__-_

-¡señor Weasly- grito la mujer –esta castigado se quedara al final de la clase- los demás solo felicitaban al chico y el hacia reverencias agradeciendo.

Así pasaron la mayoría, -bueno creo que solo falta una pareja, señorita Luna y el joven Theodore- dijo la mujer, los demás rieron por todo el nombre de su compañero.

Theo estaba seguro que no costaría sacarse una buena nota, el único problemas era su compañera –Luna te advierto que o quiero estupideces, ¿me entiendes?-

-claro señor amargado, solo diré la frase y ya- le dijo quitándole importancia

-empiecen- les dijo la maestra

Theo fue el primero a su lado estaba Luna (T= Theodore L= Luna)

1. T: _**Si alguna vez la vida te da la espalda**_

L: _**¡tócale el culo!**_

2. T: _**Si aún no has encontrado la persona de tu vida...**_

L: _**¡disfruta con la que tienes a mano!**_

3. T: _**Es bueno dejar el trago**_

L: _**lo malo es no acordase donde**_

4. T: _**Errar es humano, pero echarle la culpa a otro.**_

L: _**es más humano todavía**_

Theo estaba molesto nada salio como el quería y para todo Luna decía algo todavía peor, pero eso no se quedaría así, si juego quería, juego le iba dar así que empezó a decir otras frase

T: _**Yo no sufro de locura**_

L: _**La disfruto a cada minuto**_.

--

T: _**El mundo se esta quedando sin genios:**_

L: _**Einstain murio, Beethoven se quedo sordo, y a mi me duele la cabeza**_.

--

T: _**¿Para qué tomar y manejar?**_

L: _**¡si puedes fumar y volar!**_

--

T: _**Tener la conciencia limpia**_

L: _**es síntoma de mala memoria**_

--

T: _**El q quiera celeste,**_

L: _**que mezcle azul y blanco**_

--

T:_** La esclavitud no se abolió,**_

**L:**_** se cambió a 8 hrs. diarias.**_

--

_**  
**_T:_** Si la montaña viene hacia ti,**_

L:_** ¡correeeeeeeeee!!!!!!, es un derrumbe**_

_**--**_

Theo se rindió y se fue a sentar, Luna hacia la señal se amor y paz frente a unos compañeros que reían a mas no poder y hasta la maestra sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su alumna, el que para nada estaba contento era Theo desde que se sentó la rubia a su lado solo le han humillado pero ya vería como desquitarse, -¡eso lo juro!- habló con convicción.

La clase termino y todos se fueron, Theo llego a la salida y vio a Pedro y a Esteban ambos le saludaron con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le pregunto Esteban

-¡tan mal así!- se admiro pedro

-si les contara no me creerían- le dijo mientras suspiraba y continuaba caminando

-bueno Theo ya sabes _"__Hay dos palabras que te abrirán muchas puertas:"._ – dijo Esteban

A lo que pedro contesto _–__"Tire y Empuje"__-_ ambos se pusieron a reír mientras Theo pensaba _"__Dios mío, dame paciencia, pero dámela, ¡YAAAAAAA!__"_

-vamos Theo no te enfades vamos móntate atrás- Theo se sentó atrás de la bicicleta de pedro, arrancaron mientras recorrían la orilla de el río y veían el crepúsculo de la tarde

-¡oye pedro!, fíjate que cuando pasaba por el salón de Theo vi a alguien bailando con una rubia bonita- Theo empalideció –y vieras como movía las caderas- continuo

-¿eso crees?, pues yo solo lo escuche cantando ¡asere muja miji dame!- cantaba de lo mas desafinado

-no pedro no era así, es así ¡mira lo que avecina a la vuelta de la esquina vino rumbeando!-

Pedro le siguió –_aseje ja deje dejeve atu deje de guini de pi_- mientras movían sus manos como habían visto, los dos reían al ver la cara de el pequeño, pero al momento Theo soltó una carcajada, aunque no lo admitiría ese día había sido muy especial para el, con todo y Luna.

El día siguiente Theo ya le había agarrado la maña a sus quehaceres por lo que pedro lo felicito, también supo como sobornar a los mas pequeños, en fin supo hacer mejor las cosas, además pidió consejos de cómo vengarse de su compañera Luna.

Cuando llego a la escuela corrió a su salón, espero a que todos entraran, espero y espero la maestra llego y empezó la clase, pero de Luna nada, miro a sus demás compañeros y no noto nada extraño, empezó a escribir en el cuaderno, pero la duda le mataba y miro a cierta pelirroja que era amiga de la desaparecida Luna.

-¡hey oye tu pelirroja!- le dijo suave Theo

-mas cuidado pelos de escoba, que mi nombre es Ginny- le contesto

-perdón _"definitivamente están locas las niñas",_ sabes por que Luna no vino- le pregunto

Ginny siguió escribiendo ignorando a Theo, pero Ron le contesto –es por sus padres, nunca se sabe cuando vendrá- Theo agradeció dándole uno de sus dulces, Ron gustoso lo acepto.

Theo pensó que quizás Luna trabajaba y por eso no venia a clases, además recordó su uniforme y entendió que los padres de Luna eran pobres, y se sintió mal, el por lo menos tenia donde regresar, una comida mas o menos agradable, ¿pero y ella?, así Theo siguió pensando en la suerte de Luna mientras sus clases continuaban, y esperando ansioso la próxima ves que la vería y le daría sus pataditas.

--


	4. UNA HISTORIA EXTRAÑA PARA DORMIR

personages no me perteneces son de J.K solo los tomo prestado para escribrir.

_esta hisotoria se basa en el libro _**Papaíto Piernas Largas de _Jean Webster_**

--

**_UNA HISTORIA EXTRAÑA_**

_--_

Ya habían pasado varias semanas y de nuestra blonda no se sabia nada, no era que Theo contara los días, claro que no, o que pensara en ella casi siempre, era solo que no sabia nada de ella el recordaba ese dicho tencerca a tus amigos y mas cerca a tus enemigos.

Una tarde que había salido de clases y había regresado al orfanato, se quito el uniforme y fue a ayudar a los mayores, limpio un poco, baño a unos niños, fue por agua etc.

Cuando Margarita se le acerco –Theo unos compañeros tuyos te buscan- le anuncio dulcemente la mujer, Theo se extraño pues nadie sabia donde vivía solo Ron, y ahí ato cabos, fue a la sala que era donde hacían esperar a las visitas y ahí vio a Ron, Ginny Neville y a la desaparecida Luna, su corazón palpito rápido de la emoción, aunque el se decía que era otra cosa.

-¡Hola!- Los tres a coro hablaron

-Veras Theo venia a dejarte el cuaderno que me prestaste junto con Neville y esta dos locas se colaron, lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo apenado

-no te preocupes Ron- le consoló el ojiazul

-¡Theo, a que me has extrañado!- le grito la blonda mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo

-¡estas loca!, ni me recordaba de tu existencia- mintió, pero la rubia ni escucho ya había corrido a ver a unos niños que estaban al final de el corredor

-¡epa que guapa!- le dijo a una joven mujer que ahí estaba Lunita

-¿me dices a mí?- dijo la joven señalándose

-¡claro!- dijo la blonda –gracias por el halago pequeña, y ¿que haces aquí?- le cuestiono

-ha... es que hemos venido a ver al capullo este- le señalo a Theo –y pues como es medio lento decidí conocer el lugar y te he visto- sus ojos brillaban

-¡que me respetes loca! Para empezar nadie se mete a una casa donde no la han invitado- Le grito –ella es Sonia una de las mayores- le explico

-¡mucho gusto!- he hizo una reverencia Luna

Theo se quedo en shock – ¡y de cuando a qui tú tienes modales!-

-¡que no jodas tío!, que yo siempre los he tenido- le reto ella, pero rápidamente le ignoro

– ¿Y que hacías Sonia?- le interrogo la blonda

-pues veras-….-Luna- dijo nuestra amiga –pues Luna, estaba por contarles una historia a los mas pequeños para que duerman, pero la directora me ha pedido que ordene unos documentos- se quejo un poco la chica

-si quieres nosotros ayudamos- se ofreció Neville

-si, eso que dice Nell- hablo Ginny y Ron

-pero yo comienzo- se ofreció la blonda

-les agradezco, la ayuda, ahora solo falta traer la leche de los niños y unos refrescos para ustedes- pidió a los pelirrojos y a Neville, estos gustosos la ayudaron

Luna se sitúo delante de los pequeños que la miraban hipnotizados y con los ojos brillantes, se sentó en un banquito afino la vos un poco haciendo gárgaras con el refresco que le quito de las manos a Theo y empezó.

-A ver pequeños, esta historia que les contare es verdad, se titula **"El niño de el Short Azul"**- les dijo seria.

-¡oye no te habrás equivocado!- le insinúo el ojiazul

-¿que quieres decir con eso?- le interrogo dulcemente la blonda

-pues que la historia es "La Caperucita Roja"- le dijo

-mira que no pillo, ¡Me han robado la idea!- grito luna mientras alzaba el puño

-¿sabes que?, mejor cuenta la historia- dijo resignado Theo

Tosió un poco y tomo más del refresco de su "amigo", cosa que molesto más al pelinegro, pero se tranquilizo y espero que comenzara.

--

-_era una ves en una pequeña y linda cabaña, habían 30 cuartos con baños, una gran piscina, y mucha servidumbre_- empezó la blonda

-¡Luna!- la reto la pelirroja que había llegado donde ella y le había dado un golpe en la cabeza

La ojo celeste se sobo – ¡esta bien!, pero déjenme continuar- pidió

–_como seguía, en una pequeña cabaña había un hombre que trabajaba de carpintero_- Ron vio a su hermana y luego a Theo ellos levantaron sus hombros, de Luna no se sabia que esperar así que siguieron escuchando

–_vivía solo en el bosque, cosa rara por que si no hay mujeres, televisión, y alcohol ninguna hombre viviría ahí solo, a menos que tuviera que ocultar algo, de seguro era algún mafioso huyendo de la policía_- continua con su monologo hasta que el grito de lo dos pelirrojos le llamaron la atención

-¡Luna, que son niños y no entenderán tus locuras mujer!- hablo Ginny

-Luna mejor sigue pero no le inventes tanto ¿quieres?- le dijo Ron mientras se escondía atrás de Theo por la mirada asesina de la blonda

Luna prosiguió –en que me quede…. Ah! Si, como seguía el _carpintero prófugo mafioso_- vio a sus amigos que casi hablaban pero que no lo hicieron por su salud física

_-un día que estaba trabajando en un muñeco que era muy feo como Theo, y este le hablo-_ El aludido casi se le abalanza pero fue detenido por Neville que tubo que soltar las bebidas que traía para atrapara a su amigo.

_-¡HOLA!, le grito al anciano mafioso, este casi se orina de el susto, o por lo menos un paro cardiaco le iba a dar, pues sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y se cayo de su banco, claro que yo dudo de la calidad de el banco-_ se desvío nuevamente nuestra amiga de el hilo de la historia

–_cuando el mafioso se calmo tomo al muñeco feo, y lo cambio le coloco unos Short azules y una camisa amarilla, por que como era de madera no tenia ropa y andaba en cueros, el hombre le hablo al muñeco, te pondré de nombre "__**Chindasvinto**__", el pobre muñeco casi se desmaya por el nombre tan feo,_ aunque a mi si me gusto, _así que el anciano continuo dándole nombres "__**Cleto**__, __**Delgino**__", el muñeco al escuchar esos nombres, se le abalanzo al mafioso y empezó a darle patadas voladoras, y golpes de karate_- decía haciendo muecas de lo que posiblemente haría le muñequito, Luna se sentó nuevamente, los demás suspiraron y los pequeños estaban encandilados por la historia

– _¡mira viejo loco!, le dijo al hombre el muñeco, mas te vale que me des un nombre bonito ¿capisci? Le dijo mientras agarraba un destornillador,_ creo que el muñeco vio a _**Freddy**_ _**cruder,**_ es un gran hombre un poco mal entendido, _es así que el hombre asustado opto por colocarle un nombre y ese fue __"__**Diodoro**_**"**- lo dijo mientras miraba a Theodore

El chico que ya echaba chispa de los ojos, intento tomarla de el cuello, pero ella se había corrido de su silla, Theo se sentó y decidió continuar con la historia, se limpio la garganta y empezó –_al muñeco le encanto su nombre, Diodoro, ¡maco cosa suena a Italiano! decía el muñeco a su creador y por supuesto ya había dejado el destornillador-_ a esto los niños habían dejando escapar un fuerte –¡¡Haaaa!!- de desilusión pues ya se imaginaban que descuartizaba al mafioso de pacotilla.

Theo retomo la historia –_una día que una patrullas vigilaban la zona, el carpintero le pidió a Diodoro que llevara una canasta de comida a su amigo que estaba en una cabaña no muy lejos de ahí_- sus amigos reían ante las ocurrencias de su amigo, pues se podía decir que contaba con la misma imaginación que la blonda, lo único que no la sacaba a la luz.

-¡oye Theo yo quiero seguir!- le dijo la blonda con ojos de corderito y sin esperar contestación hablo_ –antes de que Diodoro se fuera, su padre le hablo ¡oye ya pintaste a la vaca!, recuerda que ira a vender frijoles al mercado!, el pequeño le contento, ¡Claro papaíto, ella solita se arreglo!, y paso algo sorprendente __**el pilin**__ de Diodoro le creció al techo_- en la habitación se escucho un fuerte golpe dado a la cabeza de Luna, de sus cuatro amigos Theo, Ginny Ron y Neville, dejando a la blonda noqueada en el suelo y con los ojos dándole vuelta –alguien anoto la matricula de la baca que me atropello- dijo antes de caer inconciente.

Ginny tomo la historia –_verán niños lo que le creció a Diodoro no fue __**su pilin,**__ fue su nariz, por haber mentido a su padre_- en eso estaba cuando los niños decían mentiras para ver si les crecía el de ellos, y se miraban sus ropas

–_bueno Diodoro se asusto y su padre le dijo, Diodoro cada ves que mientas te crecerá la nariz, ¿y como diablos le hago para descrecerla? pregunto, pues fácil hijo mío solo di la verdad, ante esto el muñeco lo pensó y dijo una verdad innegable __**¡Tu engañas a Heidi con Fiona!**__ le señalo el niño de madera, el hombre se asombro ¡como lo supiste! Le grito mientras sudaba y se sonrojaba, veras hijo solo soy un lobo malo_- la pelirroja suspiro y viendo a su hermano le dijo que continuara,

_-Diodoro se fugo de su casa para buscar fortuna, y se dirigió a las vegas- _hablaba Ron, pues el bien le podía dar competencia a Luna, pero como nuestra amiga estaba inconciente en el suelo era hora de lucirse

_-cuando iba en el camino, debajo de un árbol se encontró a una rubia bonita; pero con una vos horrible que cantaba ¡soy una rubia bonita, con hermosos rizos de oro y canto por que boy a triunfar! Eran los alaridos que salían de esa boca que tenia esos labios carnosos y rojos, con unas tetas grandes, y un culo_- Theo al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de sufrir de una eyaculación precoz, lo empujo fuera de el banco y Neville se sentó y al igual que los otros contó su versión de el cuento.

_-¡que bien lo hiciste nena!, le dijo Deodoro mientras le aplaudía, la chica al verlo le pregunto ¿Quién eres tu?, el muñeco se sonrojo y con la cabeza gacha hablo, me creerías si te digo que soy ¡Tom Cruice!, la chica se emociono pero al momento la nariz le creció y ella se asusto, Deodoro al ver que nuevamente le creció la nariz se maldijo, ¡hay cuando miento me crece la nariz!, es acaso que no saben el trauma que esto me puede ocasionar, es como un estigma, la chica se le quedo viendo,¿y por que no dices la verdad?, ¿y como le harás? por que así pareces un palo de ropa , como crees mujer! si digo la verdad se me descrece, ¡tus tetas son falsas! Le grito y la nariz se le hizo pequeña, la chica se transformo en un mono y le grito ¡NO mientas!-_ Neville contaba de corrido la historia como si se la supiera, y la manera en que la contaba hacia que los niños mantuvieran el hilo de la misma.

_-¿hacia donde vas niño? Le cuestionó la rubia, ¡que te importa! Le contesto, ¡no seas grosero!, yo voy a las vegas para triunfar le dijo con ojos iluminados, Deodoro la vio con ojos de rendijas y con los brazos cruzados, mira chula no tienes futuro, ósea ¡ni en broma!, así los dos comenzaron a caminar cuando escucharon voces y se acercaron al lugar, ahí estaban dos hombres con trajes de gangster hablando, a un lado dos limusinas negras, unos guardaespaldas bien armados-_ en esta parte los niños babeaban

–_la chica hablo, ¿que no es ese el príncipe encantador y el líder de el conglomerado de elfos gay?, ¿Qué harán? Se pregunto Deodoro, uno de los hombres de traje verde pasto con amarillo huevo hablo, gracias por no tomar en cuentas las normas y leyes de el tratado de regulación de Libre Comercio príncipe encantador, decía el hombre mientras reía fuertemente, el otro hombre de traje negro y capa roja le contesto, ya sabes si te pica ráscate, el primer hombre hizo llevar una maleta llena de dinero que mostró a su socio, este se asusto ¡no me sobornes en publico para eso esta las oficinas de Gobierno!, los chicos se asombraron hasta que Deodoro hablo ¡que, y a mi no me dan mi tajadita! Los hombres al escucharlo mandaron a sus guaruras, la rubia empezó a correr y gritar ¡CORRE DIODORE!, ¡espera mamasita! Así los dos corrieron-_ Theo tomo un sorbo de su refresco.

Ron le siguió _-¡por que el príncipe encantador! Lloraba la rubia, ¡hay si tu ricitos dorados!, como los políticos no son corruptos son unos santos y honrados, ante esto la nariz de nuestro amiguito creció, al poco tiempo los hombre con lentes negro los tenían en sus manos, ¡suelten al muñeco! Pidió Deodoro, ¡Claro que no mocoso! dijo el de capa roja, será mejor que los lleve a la base central, los hombres no entendían ¡LLEVENLOS AL CASTILLO DE EL GIGANTE! Le grito, una ves adentro hablo, miren niños no quiero ser el cerdo de el cuento así que si les doy unas cuantas de ganancias se quedan cayados les ofreció, Deodoro dijo ¡oye y quier eres, no te conozco y mucho menos se que lavas dinero, vendes drogas, eres un corrupto, y que se te mueve la canoa!, el hombre le dio un fardo de dinero, si les dicen de donde obtuvieron ese dinero que les digan, ante esto Deodoro contesto ¡que es una perfecto soborno con el dinero con el que te sobornaron a ti!, ¡eres un entupido! Le grito el hombre, yo les diré a los policías hablo la rubia, ¿así que no quieren cooperar?, bueno entonces __**malula**__ les hará entender, de las sombra apareció un matón de dos metros, hombros anchos tronándose los dedos- ¡mi tipo de hombre! soltó en un suspiro Ginny, todos la vieron raro_

–_El hombre malo se les acerco como una serpiente y puso en marcha la mas atroz de los tormentos conocido por el hombre __**"la tortura china"**__-_ Ginny, Theo Y Neville lo vieron y le hablaron – ¿no se te ocurrió otra cosa?-

El pelirrojo contesto –estamos pobres en argumentos ¡así que aguántense!-

_-en que iba, ahhh si, los dos sufrieron mucho pero no dijeron ni pío, los encerraron en las mazmorras, Deodoro se coloco en la ventana y dijo: ¡El príncipe encantador no es Gay!, y como ya sabrán su nariz creció mucho hasta llegar a un interruptor que abrió la puerta y así se pudieron escapar, le dijeron todo al detective Homes y apresaron a los malos, ricitos entro a un concurso de canto y como los jueces eran bien sorbetes gano el primer premio, que consistía en una botas que pertenecían al gato con botas, y una dotación de un año de pasta dental-_

-bueno niños eso es todo- dijo Theo viendo a los niños dormir, suspiro y con cuidado uno a uno tomaron a los niños para llevarlos a sus catres, la directora que estaba ahí en una esquina lloraba a moco tendido – ¡por que no aceptaron el soborno!- decía, mientras caminaba a ahogar en alcohol su llanto al basurero municipal, perdón a la dirección.

--

La mañana llego puntual y se podía apreciar la escena de siempre – ¡Theo vamos arriba!- decía Pedro mientras le halaba de los pies –¡que no quiero!- gritaba mientras se sujetaba de los barrotes de la cama –¡ya es tarde!- por fin lo zafo y lo llevo arrastrando de un pie hacia el baño

Theo iba refunfuñando, pues madrugar no era lo suyo, tomo su almohada y se acostó en el suelo, -vamos no te comportes como un niño- le reto pedro con una vena en la frente -¡que te levantes!- le grito ante esto el chico salio corriendo directo al baño.

Theo realizo sus tareas de corrido, se arreglo y salio disparado pues llegaría tarde, alcanzo a Esteban se subió atrás de la bicicleta y así llego a la escuela, corrió a tiempo a su aula.

-hola Theo por que tan tarde- le hablo alegremente Ron

-me levante tarde- le dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-vamos alégrate, recuerda que día es hoy- le dijo contento el pecoso

Theo empezó a hacer memoria, se rasco la barbilla pero nada, lo único que pensaba era que no había desayunado y que el pan que comía Neville se veía muy bueno –vamos hombre límpiate la baba-rió Ron –no lo recuerdas ¿verdad?- Theo negó mientras sentía ruidos en su estomago.

-¡hoy tenemos actividad física al aire libre!- dijo en un grito lleno de alegría el pelirrojo

El pelinegro palideció, olvido por completo esa actividad y lo peor no había desayunado.

La maestra llego contenta, mas de costumbre –como todos sabes hoy tenemos estudios al aire libre con otras escuelas públicas o privadas- decía con los ojos brillantes –alístense que salimos ya hacia el parque de la ciudad-

Así salieron felices de manera ordenada hacia el lugar al llegar un hombre moreno soplo un pito y hablo –tengas todos muy buenos días- empezó el, la señorita María solo le miraba bobamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por los alumnos

-bueno niños como podrán ver aquí hay muchos obstáculos para que ustedes no puedan terminar el circuito de la actividad- empezó el bullicio de los pequeños

-¡oye!- se escucho la vos chillona

-si quien hablo- interrogo el hombre, mientras buscaba al dueño de la vos y encontró la mano blanca de Theo

-yo preferiría sudar como cerdo aquí sentadito, no hay problemas- le dijo mareado –y que le parece si me regala para comprar un refresco bien fresquito- le dijo bien quitado de la pena, sus amigos Ron y Neville río un poco

-hay ya están molestando los pobretones- dijo un rubio de ojos grises –no se por que nos juntan con los plebeyos- continuo hablando a su compañero

-pues a mi si me dio risa- hablo un moreno de ojos café rojizos -¡cállate Blaize!- le grito indignado el rubio –vamos no te enojes Draco- le dijo mientras se dirigía donde Theo –hola mi nombre es Blaize Zabini y ese- señalad a su amigo –histérico de ahí es Malfoy- Theo lo observo, vestía ropa muy bonita –mucho gusto me puedes decir Theo-

-oigan despabilen que ya empezamos-les grito Neville, los tres se dieron cuenta que los demás ya estaban en las pruebas y corrieron para comenzar

--


End file.
